THEM
by ziggerr
Summary: Not to long ago, the Lost Boys found a baby girl, and decided to raise her. It was soon known that 19 year old captured David's heart. But after the battle with the Emerson's Shiloh was left alone. The LB's return to find her waiting, and one of them.
1. Chapter 1

David's POV

Twenty years. Twenty long years we've been gone, living in other parts of the country. None seemed to suit us though. None like Santa Carla. It was Sam who admitted he wanted to go back first. The rest of us were holding back seeing if there was another home for us. One better than Santa Carla. Silently, we all thanked Sam for doing what we couldn't.

We finally told Max and he looked at us like a father would his children. He said he missed it too. That he had wanted to go back as well. It _had_ been twenty years after all. The next week we were on a plane heading back. Star and Michael had been living in Maine for awhile, so it was just Max, the boys, and Sam.

He turned out alright. The boys and I were surprised when he asked for the blood, but we gave it to him. He loved it. Way more than I think Michael did. Michael still slightly resents his new life. Sam embraces it. He and Marko get along fairly well, which keeps him off my case. Something about the Emersons just…irritates me.

"Look, they've added a club." Sam pointed out a new, rather large building. A neon sign identified it as_ Rumors_. Sam grinned and turned to Marko.

"Let's go in? It'll be fun!" Marko looked at the rest of us and we shrugged heading for the doors. We were met by a tall man in a security shirt who stood in front of a black door and a woman at a counter. She stopped chatting with him and turned to us.

"You all payin' individually?" She asked us. We nodded.

"Mkay, its eight bucks to get in." We all fished the money out of our pockets and handed it over.

"Have fun." She winked at us and the security man opened the door. The music that _was_ muffled blasted at us as we entered. The crowd before the live band on the stage was huge and moved in sync. A smaller crowd sat at various booths lining the back wall and some people sat at a large bar, ordering drinks and flirting with strangers.

Sam and Marko immediately followed some girls that passed us. Dwayne, Paul and I made are way to one of the booths. Paul smiled at Dwayne as their eyes followed the girls dancing in the crowd. I sighed and looked up at the band. It was two girls, one tuning a guitar and the other fixing a drum set. The one on the drums had dirty blonde hair and was thin. She had a playful smile and my eyes drifted to Paul for a second. He was eyeing her as well and I smirked.

The girl with the guitar had bright red hair that fell in choppy layers around her face. She was slender, but curvy and looked so familiar. When she finally looked up I froze. It was Shilo, not looking a day over nineteen. She looked exactly like she did when we left. Nothing had changed. …She couldn't be. She grabbed the mic suddenly looking at the crowd.

"Can someone buy me a drink? I have four bucks..." She pulled the money out of her pocket and a girl in the crowd reached for it. The girl asked her a question and she shrugged.

"I dunno, surprise me?"

"Is that…?" Paul asked.

"Yea…" Dwayne answered.

The girl nodded and headed toward the bar. The girl with the drums chuckled and said something to Shilo, who stuck her tongue out in response. The girl from the crowd walked away from the bar and to the stage handing Shilo her drink. Shilo thanked her and nodded to the crowd.

"Bottoms up." She chugged the drink and set it on the stage with a blank face. She liked her lips and walked to the mic.

"Bah, that was disgusting." She got some laughs and smirked.

"So, who here is over twenty-one?" Most of the people in the crowd raised their hands or said something.

"Great, isn't it? I mean, Nessa here loves it so much we call her 'Nemo'." Nessa said something cheeky in response and Shilo laughed. I didn't realize how much I had missed that sound.

"Okay, I'm Shilo Ortega and this is Janessa Rukin and together we are THEM." The crowd cheered and Shilo smiled. Shilo turned to Nessa.

"What do you wanna play?" Nessa shrugged and Shilo huffed. Her eyes wandered around the room and I prayed they wouldn't land on me. But they did. She froze and stared at me not moving. Nessa threw one of her drumsticks at her and Shilo jumped looking away.

"Shit she knows." Dwayne muttered.

"Heels over head?" Nessa nodded and started a beat with her drum.

Shilo started playing her guitar her eyes floating to me every now and then and began to play.

"_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me"

It slowly sank in near the middle of the song that it was meant to be sung to me. Reflecting what happened between us. I looked down and played with a strap on my glove.

"Guys, that's Shilo!" Marko said coming up to us excitedly.

"We know, man." Paul said and I could hear the smile in his voice. The music started up again and we all looked back up at the stage. Shilo's face was blank, but her eyes blazed with emotions as she began to sing again.

" _I dont mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I dont like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly  
I dont care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I dont mind  
I dont care  
As long as you're here_

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same

Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
For certain  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breathe you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am

I dont mind, I dont care  
As long as you're here

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same

Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same  
In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same

Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same"

I sighed not looking up at her; I knew she was looking down at me. All these songs were going to be about me. But I sat and I listened. It was the least I could do, and it's not like she sounded bad. She went on to sing more songs. _Memory_ by Sugarcult, _Sometime Around Midnight_ by The Airborne Toxic Event, _Breaking _by Anberlin, _Send The Pain Below_ by Chevelle, _Possum Kingdom_ by The Toadies (the boys loved that), _Rusted From The Rain_ by Billy Talent, _Audience of One_ by Rise Against, _Breath_ by Breaking Benjamin, _Awake and Alive_ by Skillet, and finally _Everlong _by the Foo Fighters. Her set finally ended and I looked at the boys.

"Alright, let's go."

"David, come on. We haven't even spoken to Shi yet." Marko protested. I sighed.

"I know."

"Too late." Paul said smirking. I looked behind me to see Shilo running to Marko.

"Marko!" She squealed jumping on him. She buried her face into his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. He chuckled and regained his balance.

"Take it easy, kiddo!" She pulled back kissing both of his cheeks before hugging him again.

"I missed you _so much_." She whispered hoarsely. He smiled a soft smile and hugged her back.

"I missed you too, baby." She pulled away slowly then turned to Paul. She beamed running at him and hugging him fiercely.

"Paul!" She said grinning. He grinned back kissing her head and hugging her close.

"Miss me?" She laughed slightly and grinned up at him.

"More than you know." She laughed.

"Can I have my hug now?" Dwayne whined. She scoffed and walked over to him.

"I guess so." She said cheekily hugging him tightly. He smiled holding her close savoring the moment. They always had a quiet friendship. I smiled slightly. She pulled away looking back at Marko and frowning when she saw Sam.

"Who is this?"

"It's Sam." Sam answered laughing. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him.

"What? Sam?"

"Haha, yea."

"OH MY GOD!" She ran over to him and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back. She finally pulled and ruffled his hair.

"Well look at you, all grown up!"

"Yea…" He said shyly fixing his hair.

"Who'd have known you'd get so damn cute. I could just eat you up!" She pecked his cheek and hugged him again. When she pulled away Nessa gave a little cough.

"Oh, right, guys this is Nessa. Nessa this is Marko, Dwayne, Sam, and—"

"I'm Paul." Paul interrupted Shilo and took Nessa's hand kissing it lightly. She laughed a little and looked over at me.

"Who's that?" Shilo looked over at me with cold, unemotional eyes.

"Hello David." She said shortly. Obviously, I wasn't forgiven. But did I really expect to be?


	2. NOTICE

Hello Darlings,

I'm very happy to say this story will be continued, but rewritten. Since I've grown in my writing I've realized I could be writing this so much better than I have in the past! The general plot will be the same, but the story will be much more detailed and thought out. Thank you for those who have reviewed and followed, and I hope you enjoy what is to come!

xoxx,

K


End file.
